WB Kids: Acme Rumble
|publisher = |distributor = |release date = TBD |genre = Action-adventure Comedy |modes = Single-player Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = PC Mac PlayStation 4 PlayStation Vita Xbox One Nintendo Switch Nintendo 2DS/3DS iOS Android |media = DVD-ROM (PC and Mac) Blu-ray (PS4 and Xbox One) PSVita Card Cartridge (Nintendo Switch and 2DS/3DS) Mobile Store (iOS and Android) |input = Keyboard (PC and Mac) PlayStation 4 controller PlayStation Move (PS4) Xbox One controller Kinect (Xbox One) Joy-Con (Nintendo Switch) PlayStation Vita Nintendo 2DS/3DS}} WB Kids: Acme Rumble is an upcoming crossover action-adventure-comedy third-person shooter game video game developed by and published by and , being available for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 2DS/3DS, iOS and Android. It will be launched in TBD. Plot Main The evil Dr. Nutcase plans to unite the Warner Bros. Animation villains to make robot versions of the heroes. As a result, the Warner Bros. Animation heroes must use new WarnerTech to stop him. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' DLC Dr. Eggman forms an alliance with the Warner Bros. Animation villains when they and the Warner heroes get warped into Eggman's universe. So the heroes need Sonic's help to send them back home. Superhero DLC The Lobe unites the Warner Bros. Animation regular and supervillains to find an ultimate weapon called The Destroyobomb. As a result, the Warner heroes must work together to defeat the Lobe's army. ''The Tears' Revenge'' DLC The Tears return and start to make tear versions of the WB Kids heroes. Once again, Collin calls for help from some of his friends back in FingerTown to stop Teary Eyed Bryte and the Tears. ''My Little Ponies'' DLC Characters Playable *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Taz (Looney Tunes) *Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Hamton Pig (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Slappy and Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Bunnicula, Harold and Chester (Bunnicula) *Collin the Speedy Boy (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Evelynn Rodriguez (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Tommy the Opossum (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Stacie the Speedy Girl (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Elisha the Speedy Girl (Collin the Speedy Boy) *George and Linda Doggie (The Doggies) *Tyler Doggie (The Doggies) *Karen Doggie (The Doggies) *Robbie Doggie (The Doggies) *Jillian Doggie (The Doggies) *Kevin and Wendy Doggie (The Doggies) *Joe Doggie (The Doggies) *Melissa Doggie (The Doggies) *Sam and Bobo Pussycat (The Doggies) *Ricky Mouse (The Doggies) *Lego (The Pet Adventures of Lego) *Wag (The Pet Adventures of Lego) *Rose (The Pet Adventures of Lego) *Romeo (Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers) *Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers) *Fruity the Bat (Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers) *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) *Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) Under construction... Unlockable *Sylvester Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg (Looney Tunes) *Gogo Dodo (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dizzy Devil (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Squit, Bobby and Pesto (Animaniacs) *Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *Blue Blaze (The Doggies) *Cooper Elledge (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Flappy McFinger (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Jasmine Todd (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Baylee Mardis (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Nancy Samano (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Lagan Fuller (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) *Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo) Under construction... Non-playable *Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner (Looney Tunes) *Pepé Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Sam Sheepdog (Looney Tunes) *Granny (Looney Tunes) *Hugo the Abominable Snowman (Looney Tunes) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Thaddeus Plotz (Animaniacs) *Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) *Mattie (The Pet Adventures of Lego) *John (The Pet Adventures of Lego) *Friar Lawrence (Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers) *Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) Under construction... ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' DLC *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao *Nicole the Holo-Lynx *Antoine D'Coolette *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor the Walrus *Sticks the Badger *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat Superhero DLC *Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid (Freakazoid!) *Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) *Ashi (Samurai Jack) *The Scotsman (Samurai Jack) ''Tears' Revenge'' DLC *Razor McFinger (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Austin (Collin the Speedy Boy) Antagonists *Dr. Nutcase *Robot Bugs Bunny *Robot Daffy Duck *Robot Scooby-Doo *Robot Collin the Speedy Boy *Teary Eyed Bryte (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Eli and Fang Suckle (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Erim Evilman (Collin the Speedy Boy/''The Doggies'') *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Marvin the Martian and K-9 (Looney Tunes) *Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Marcia the Martian (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Pinky and the Brain (Animaniacs) *Mr. Badger (The Doggies) *Velcro and Stella (The Pet Adventures of Lego) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races) *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog/DLC) *Scratch (Sonic the Hedgehog/DLC) *Grounder (Sonic the Hedgehog/DLC) *Coconuts (Sonic the Hedgehog/DLC) *Orbot and Cubot (Sonic the Hedgehog/DLC) *The Lobe (Freakazoid!, Superhero/DLC) *Aku (Samurai Jack, Superhero/DLC) *The Elefish King (Collin the Speedy Boy, The Tears' Revenge/DLC) Under construction... Enemies *Acme-drones *Looneyborgs *Instant Martians (Looney Tunes) *Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Ralph Wolf (Looney Tunes) *Teary-Eyeds (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Tears (Collin the Speedy Boy, reformed in The Tears' Revenge pack) *Alley Cats (The Pet Adventures of Lego) *Monsters (Scooby-Doo/''Bunnicula''/''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'') *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog/DLC) *Sleet and Dingo (Sonic the Hedgehog/DLC) *Elefishes (Collin the Speedy Boy, The Tears' Revenge/DLC) *Tear Austin (Collin the Speedy Boy, The Tears' Revenge/DLC, reformed) *Tear Bugs (The Tears' Revenge/DLC, reformed) *Tear Daffy (The Tears' Revenge/DLC, reformed) *Tear Collin (The Tears' Revenge/DLC, reformed) Under construction... Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the Nicktoons Unite series and Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal, but with some differences like, during each level, you pick what WarnerTech you want to use (maximum of four) and you can upgrade it. Levels WarnerTech *WarnerBlaster *Time Grenade *Acme Supersuit *Pocketgum *Laser Hook *Mind Helmet *Chaos Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog/DLC) *Time Eater in a Box (Sonic the Hedgehog/DLC) Voice cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny (normal/Robot), Daffy Duck (normal/Robot), Plucky Duck, Robbie Doggie, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Tear Bugs and Tear Daffy *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Evelynn Rodriguez, Princess Sally Acorn, Nicole the Holo-Lynx *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Joe Doggie, Speedy Gonzales and Marvin the Martian *Jim Cummings as Taz, Sam Sheepdog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Scratch and Dick Dastardly *Jeff Bennett and Foghorn Leghorn, Bobby and Orbot *Dee Bradley Baker as Instant Martians, Pesto and additional animal voice effects *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny and Tyler Doggie *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Jillian Doggie, Marcia the Martian, Stella, Penelope Pussycat, Hello Nurse and Granny *Billy West as Hamton Pig, George Doggie, Elmer Fudd, Blue Blaze, Flappy McFinger, Eli and Fruity the Bat *Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Scooby-Doo (normal/Robot), Fred Jones, Thaddeus Plotz, Ralph the Guard, Runt, the Road Runner, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, K-9, Instant Martians, Muttley, Coconuts and additional animal voice effects *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil, Barnyard Dawg, the Brain, Yosemite Sam, Mr. Badger, Wile E. Coyote, Pepé Le Pew, Velcro, Squit, Ralph Wolf, Gossamer, Sleet and the Poker *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff and Wendy Doggie *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Sonic the Hedgehog, Antoine D'Coolette, Kevin Doggie, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, John, Pinky and Cubot *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner, Knuckles the Echidna and Grounder *Grey Griffin as Slappy Squirrel, Linda Doggie, Daphne Blake, Juliet, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Rita, Jasmine Todd and Mattie, Teary Eyed Bryte *Tara Strong as Skippy Squirrel, Karen Doggie, Rose, Lagan Fuller, Elisha Preston, Bubbles, Ashi, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao *Chris Kattan as Bunnicula *Brian Kimmet as Harold *Sean Astin as Chester, Romeo and Shadow the Hedgehog *Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy (normal/Robot), Cooper Elledge, Austin and Tear Collin *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum *Colleen Villard as Baylee Mardis *Kat Cressida as Nancy Samano, Stacie the Speedy Girl and Dee Dee *Hynden Walch as Elisha the Speedy Girl *Eric Bauza as Fang Suckle *Grant Gustin as Razor McFinger *Phil LaMarr as the Elefish King and Samurai Jack *Nancy Cartwright as Melissa Doggie *Corey Burton as Sam Pussycat, the Lobe and Metal Sonic *Bill Farmer as Bobo Pussycat *Tom Kenny as Ricky Mouse, Rotor the Walrus and Erim Evilman *Tom Kane as Friar Lawrence, Professor Utonium and Newscaster *Josh Keaton as Lego *Bill Fagerbakke as Wag *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *E.G. Daily as Buttercup and Miles "Tails" Prower *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo *Candi Milo as Dexter and Bunnie Rabbot * as Mandark *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger *Catherine Taber as Rouge the Bat *Yuri Lowenthal as Silver the Hedgehog *David Kaufman as Dexter Douglas *Paul Rugg as Freakazoid and Dingo *John DiMaggio as the Scotsman *Greg Baldwin as Aku *Brad Garrett as Dr. Nutcase Under construction... Production Quotes *'Dr. Nutcase:' Acme-Drones, get them! *'Daffy:' Well, we're doomed (tries to get away). *'Bugs:' (grabbing Daffy by the collar) What are you thinking you're doing? Friends remain united in good and bad moments. *'Daffy:' Okay, but I'm afraid, but since you say friends remain united in both moments, I get it. ---- *'Dot:' Hello, nurse! (jumps into Fred's arms) Did anyone already told that you look just like Chris Hemsworth? *'Fred:' No. Did anyone tell you that you look like a female walking dog? ---- (Bryte installs dynamite on a piano) *'Bryte:' Soon as those two rabbit girls get into here, they have no choice than playing the piano. And soon they get the final note, they'll have an explosive surprise (evil laugh). (to the camera) Explosive, get it? (she hides while Lola and Babs come into it) *'Babs:' (reading the paper) If you want to find the exit, you have to play the exact notes from this sheet. *'Lola:' Those Endearing Young Charms? This smells like some evil scheme. *'Babs:' Well, trying it's not a problem. (Lola is the first, but she hits a flat note) *'Babs:' No, it's something like this. (Babs tries, also hiting a flat note) *'Bryte:' What?! *'Lola:' Let's try together. (the two try it again, but once again they hit a flat note) *'Bryte:' (appearing) No, you idiots! It's like this! (Bryte plays correctly, but the piano explodes on her when she hits the high note) *'Babs:' Thanks... sucker! ---- (while Dastardly and Muttley hide behind the wall to catch Yakko, Wakko and Dot by surprise) *'Dastardly:' So, Muttley, you know what to do when that annoying Warner Siblings come in? *'Muttley:' Yeah-yeah! (snickers) (Yakko, Wakko and Dot walk in) *'Yakko:' Hmmm, why I have the bad feeling of something wrong to happen? *'Wakko:' (gets an idea) I know! (he burps an giant hammer and finds and hits Dastardly with it) *'Dastardly:' Curses, foiled again! (then, a giant anvil falls at his head) *'Muttley:' (snickers) ---- (seeing a drawing of the WB Kids heroes being defeated (which they use to tricking him) in a control room) *'Marvin:' Oh goody, I didn't hope to be easier than expected. Soon, the world will be taken over (evil laugh). (Sylvester appears behind him, playing the fast-paced march Frat, by John F. Barth on a one-man band apparatus, like he did with Elmer Fudd in ) *'Marvin:' What the...?! How you did you get into here?! (Yakko, Wakko and Dot attack him by surprise) *'Wakko:' You idiot, you fell in our scheme! (everybody have Marvin tired up to a rocket, Bobo puts fire on the rocket, and it flies away) *'Marvin:' This makes me very angry, very angry indeed!!!! ---- *'Brain:' You dumb toons won't stop my scheme! (he brings in a giant robot shaped like Pinky) *'Yakko:' One: don't call me dumb. And two: did you purposely made the robot shaped like your dumb henchmouse? *'Brain:' What? (he sees his robot) Pinky! *'Pinky:' Yes, Brain? *'Brain:' Did you switch out the robots? ---- *'Eli:' So, who do you like better? Me or Collin? *'Dr. Nutcase:' I would like Collin as one of my robots. *'Eli:' So, you don't like me? ---- (Dr. Nutcase escaped into a snowy mountain, while the other villains are arrested) *'Dr. Nutcase:' Finally I escaped and there's no way they c... (sees Hugo the Abominable Snowman) Oh no! *'Hugo:' What a cute little action figure. (grabs him) I'll call him George. *'Bugs:' Well, look at that, that scientist was captured by that guy. *'Daffy:' Let's wait for the cops to get him? ---- (cuts to the Looney Tunes rings, where Porky is doing the closing sequence) *'Porky:' Th-th-th... th-th-th... th-th-th... ehh, g-g-g-go home, folks! ''The Tears' Revenge'' DLC *'Bugs:' Back to FingerTown, eh? Tropes *'Crossover' - *'Lots and Lots of Characters' - *'Xylophone Gag' - Bryte tries to do this with a piano to foil Lola and Babs Bunny, but ultimately fails. Under construction... Notes/Trivia *The game serves as a spiritual successor to Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal. *Like Acme Arsenal, some Looney Tunes/other characters are made as enemies. *It's the fourth game developed by WayForward Technologies based on the Looney Tunes franchise and the second based on the Scooby-Doo franchise. *The That's All Folks! variant from Looney Tunes: Back in Action is reused. *Due to its partnership with Sega, the Sonic the Hedgehog characters are available in the game, being the only non-Warner Bros. characters present in the game. In addition, they appear with their New Adventures designs, personalities and voice actors. *The game marks the debut of the Tears from the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise, despite they marked their debut prior in Collin X Sonic: Speed Heroes Team. *The game was remade as a TV movie with the same name, who also serves as a direct sequel to Collin X Sonic: Speed Heroes Team. Unlike the game, which the Tears had disappeared, they reform after Collin convinces them he, his team and the other Warner Bros. Animation heroes are good and they were unknowingly helping the villains the whole time. *The game uses some elements from Overwatch. *The following characters, when chosen, work as a team rather than individual characters: **Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg **Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner **Slappy and Skippy Squirrel **Squit, Bobby and Pesto **Rita and Runt **Bunnicula, Harold and Chester **George and Linda Doggie **Kevin and Wendy Doggie **Sam and Bobo Pussycat **Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup **Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao *Four DLC packs were later released with a few new WarnerTech gadgets, characters and levels, being them a superhero DLC pack, a Sonic the Hedgehog DLC pack, a My Little Ponies DLC pack and a The Tears Revenge sequel pack, turning the tears as allies and digs deeper in the Collin the Speedy Boy universe. Category:Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:WB Kids Category:Warner Bros. Category:WayForward Technologies Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Sega Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:PC Category:Mac Category:Android Category:IOS Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:Nintendo 3DS